blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Axle City Grand Prix/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the first season. * Gabby hasn't used her remote since this episode. * For the first time, Crusher uses something other than his inventions to cheat in a race. * Third episode where a race takes up the majority of the plot after The Team Truck Challenge and Race to the Top of the World. * The runaway Ferris wheel chasing Blaze and the flooded racetrack are one of the few times to show a near-death experience. * Gasquatch can be seen in the STEM song. * Crusher is already muddy before the episode starts, like what happened in Trouble at the Truck Wash. * This is the second time Gabby spends the whole episode with Blaze after Sneezing Cold. * Crusher’s crying when he enters the garage is used again in Ninja Blaze. * This is the first time the end-of-episode iris out occurs when the final scene is not focused on Crusher. * This is the first episode that features a remixed version of the Blazing Speed theme when being used. * The scene of Blaze racing on the jumbotron during Bump's first report is used again later on when Crusher sees Blaze escaped the giant pipes. * During Bump's explanation, some of the trucks can be seen waving flags with Crusher's lightning bolt emblem on them, suggesting he has at least some fans. * This is the only episode to date where Crusher uses a gadget other than his inventions for cheating. * If you look closely as the cranes are piling the giant pipes onto the racetrack, the biggest pipe of each pile can be seen as the view pans back. * This is one of many episodes to have a near-death experience. Running Gags * Crusher using Gabby’s remote. * Whenever Bump interviews Pickle, he eats a bowl of fruit, which amuses him slightly. Allusions Goofs *When AJ is explaining how a speedboat will work, when he says "And the more rotational speed it has..." the words "rotational speed" are in all-caps. *The lyrics for both songs are mostly incorrect. *Crusher used Gabby's remote to flood the racetrack to stop Blaze, but that would've stopped himself as well since he and the other racers cannot drive on a flooded track either. *When Crusher comes into the garage and shows he's dirty, mud is shown dripping off his exhaust pipe but while he is coming in seconds before, the mud is not seen. *Gabby suddenly changes from her overalls into her tracksuit between the time Blaze exits the garage and the time he lines up. *Gabby's remote increases in size a bit when Crusher holds it. *The ferris wheel starts rolling after Blaze when it breaks free of its post. However, in the scene before, the post was right next to the race track when it broke off, so it should've rolled along the side of the track and not behind Blaze in the first place. *When the camera zooms in on AJ and Gabby during the STEM song when Blaze does several flips, they have their arms up, but in the scenes before and after their arms are down. Home Media Releases DVD Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 3 *Engineered For Awesome *Feel the Energy! Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 2 trivia Category:Trivia